


Happy birthday

by lazy_lemon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아이니님께 드립니다!<br/>"골동품상 킬리필리로 둘이 첫키스하는거!"를 원하셨는데 골동품상 그런거 안보이고..;ㅁ; 일단 둘이 키스를 하긴 하는데... 그것도 그냥 죄송할 뿐입니다....omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

열시 반.  
킬리는 시간을 확인했다. 이미 밖은 충분히 어두웠다. 잠시, 동그란 어깨가 떠올랐지만 대신 황금색 맥주를 비우는 것으로 지워버렸다. 시끌벅적한 음악소리. 어쩐지 한숨이 날 것 같아 커다랗게 웃어버렸다.

열한시.  
아까부터 울리던 핸드폰을 무시한 채 어느새 다가온 여자의 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 곱슬거리는 금발은 매끄러웠지만 손 끝에 감기는 느낌은 낯설기만 하다. 킬리는 다시금 울리기 시작한 핸드폰을 손 끝으로 눌렀다. 이어지는 진동에 심장 한 구석까지 간질거렸다.

한 시.  
휘청이는 걸음을 간신히 바로잡으며 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 스물 한번째 생일이 가까스로 끝났다. 아침에 언제 들어올 것이냐고 묻던 필리의 얼굴이 생생했지만 킬리는 그저 고개를 저울 뿐이었다. 간신히, 이렇게 어른이 되었는데. 결국 그것은 시간의 흐름일 뿐으로 정작 어제와 오늘 사이에는 아무런 변화가 없다.  
차가운 공기에 한껏 올랐던 술기운이 빠져나가 대신 허무함이 차오른다. 필리. 바보 같은 필리. 짐짓 입술을 비죽이며 킬리는 느릿하게 걸음을 옮겼다. 꾸준히 울리던 전화는 멈춘 지 오래다. 수신함을 가득 채운 메시지를 하나하나 읽어가며 다시 한 번 한숨이. 그리고 웃음이 입술 사이로 흘렀다. 마지막 문자는 열한시 오십 구분에 멈추어 있었다.

\- 생일 축하해.

그 흔한 이모티콘이나 하트 하나 붙지 않았으면서 띄어쓰기까지도 차분한 텍스트. 어쩐지 속살거리는 목소리가 귓가에 울리는 듯 해 어깨를 움츠렸다. 그 한마디를 전하려고 그렇게나 기다렸을 것이 선하다. 아침 나절 아무렇게나 늦을거라고, 그렇게 던지고 나온 말은 사실이었다. 킬리는 자신의 생일이 끝나기 전에는 집에 들어갈 생각이 없었다. 기다리고 있을 필리에게는 미안하지만, 그러고 싶었다.

두시 반.

“필리?”

거리를 한참이나 헤메며 시간을 죽여놓고도 집에 들어와서는 제일 먼저 올리는 이름이 그것이었다. 집안은 조용했다. 새벽 세시가 다 되어가는 시간. 킬리는 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 스탠드를 켜 둔 식탁 위에는 케이크가 하나. 그 옆에 놓인 것은 꽃다발과 불이 꺼진 양초. 가지런히 놓인 접시와 포크가 기다림을 보여주는 듯 하다.  
킬리는 입술을 비죽였고 손 끝으로 슬쩍 케이크를 건드렸다. 보드라운 크림이 손가락 끝에 묻어난다. 뽀얗고, 매끄럽고. 킬리는 입맛을 다셨다. 그리고 그다지 달지 않다. 꼭 누구 같네. 코 끝으로 웃음을 흘리며 꽃다발을 살폈다. 꽃은 받아 본 적이 없다. 그런 낯간지러운 것은 여자애에게조차 선물해 본 적이 없었고 천만다행으로 지금까지 킬리에게 꽃을 선물하려고 했던 이는 아무도 없었다. 그래서, 킬리는 꽃다발이 마치 유리조각이라도 되는 듯 서투르게 들어올렸다. 향이 좋은 장미가 스물 한송이. 꽃잎 하나하나가 마르지 않고 싱싱한 그것들이 킬리를 질책하는 듯 향기를 풍겨대었다. 장미향은 익숙하다고 생각했는데, 한아름 들리는 장미의 향은 꼭 그렇지만은 않았던 듯 낯설기만 하다.

“필리, 정말.......”

한숨이 나오는 것을 막지 못하며 킬리는 스탠드를 껐다. 꽃다발은 어쩔까, 하다가 그대로 든 채 걸음을 옮겼다. 어둠에도 익숙한 복도를 걸으며 킬리는 입술을 잘근거렸다. 아마도 필리는 자고 있을 것이다. 어쩌면, 그럴 것이다.  
필리의 방은 킬리의 방을 지나쳐서 있었다. 나란히, 푸른 문이 두 개. 문 앞에서 잠시 망설이다 가볍게 노크했다.

“필리. 자?”

대답은 없었다. 애초에 기대한 것이 아니기에 킬리는 그대로 문을 열고 들어섰다. 필리가 시간의 대부분을 보내곤 하던 책상이 말끔하게 치워져 있다. 대신 그 위에 놓인 것은 낯선 상자. 은빛 포장지가 어둠속에서도 반짝인다. 

“필리.”

이불을 덮어 쓴 작은 몸을 내려다보다 조심스럽게 침대 한 켠에 앉았다. 달래듯 이불을 끌어내리자 소담한 금발이 먼저 쏟아진다. 킬리는 들고 있던 꽃다발을 베개 옆에 내려놓았다. 오히려, 이 쪽이 더 잘 어울린다. 필리는 잠을 깊게 자는 편이었지만 이번만은 그렇지 않았는지 눈꺼풀이 약하게 움직였다.

“집에 왔어.”

사실, 그가 자는 척 하고 있는 것이라도 그다지 상관은 없었다. 킬리는 조심스럽게 필리의 머리카락을 쓸었다. 손가락 사이사이로 스치는 머리카락이, 그 빠져나가는 순간마저도 못 견디게 그리웠다. 사실은 그랬다. 오늘 하루 종일. 일부러 필리의 연락을 무시하고, 일부러 시간을 죽여가면서도 정작 마음만큼은 당장에라도 집에 달려가 필리를 끌어안고는 욕심껏 응석을 부리고 싶었다. 하지만-

“생일 선물, 늦었지만 주면 안돼?”

머리카락을 쓸던 손가락이 부드럽게 이마를 매만졌다. 눈썹을 따라 미끄러져 촘촘한 속눈썹을 지나 콧날을 따라 내려가면 언제나 시선 끝으로 쫓으면서도 차마 닿을 수 없던 입술이 자리한다. 하얀 시트, 붉은 장미. 시간은 이제 새벽을 가르고 아침을 향해 달려가고 있다. 킬리는 조심조심 필리의 눈가를 손바닥으로 덮었다. 놀란 듯 뺨이 움찔거리고 손바닥 아래로 속눈썹이 간질거리며 움직이지만 모르는 척 다른 손으로 필리의 어깨를 잡았다.  
한숨처럼, 입술이 닿았다.  
어린애처럼. 그냥 그렇게 닿은 그대로, 킬리는 잠시 머물렀다. 어쩐지 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 어른이 되었지만 아무것도 바뀐 것은 없었다. 그저 달력의 날짜가 바뀌고, 시계의 숫자판이 돌고, 날이 밝아올 뿐이다. 그래도, 욕심은 남아 얌전히 닿아있는 입술을 살짝 물어보고는 떨어졌다. 필리의 뺨이 붉다. 귓가와 목덜미까지 발갛게 달아오른 것을 보지 못한 척. 킬리는 필리의 품에 파고들었다.

“늦어서 미안.”

이불을 머리끝까지 끌어당기고, 필리의 팔을 끌어다 베고는 억지로 눈을 감았다. 장미향에 섞인 필리의 체취에 머리가 어지러웠다. 그래서, 킬리는 필리의 허리를 조금 더 끌어당기며 코를 훌쩍였다.


End file.
